Happy Birthday, Bella! Round Robin Collaboration
by AmeryMarie
Summary: Round robin collaboration for Goldenmeadow's birthday. Bella/Edward smuttake. Mature audiences only.


**Happy Birthday, Riesling!!!! **

We just wanted to let you know how amazing you are and how grateful we are that ** years ago we were blessed by your birth. The world would be a far, far drearier place without you in it. You are an amazing writer and an even better friend. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for just being you. I hope the next year brings you all the happiness and love and success you deserve. I love you dearly. Oh, and you're sexy too. Just in case you forgot…now that you are getting up their in age. Lolz! You know I'm playin'.

Borrowing an idea from my what was done for Miztrezboo's birthday, myself and a few of your nearest and dearest fanfic family, wrote a Round Robin styled collab.

I started and finished it and each person in between wrote their portion/s,(a few of the ladies got a second round) but the only thing they had to work with were the sentences from the section before theirs.

Lots of twists and turns and fun abound. Enjoy.

Thank you to all the ladies who helped me put this together by lending your words. I appreciate it more than you know, especially considering the short amount of time we had to put this together. You guys all really came through for me.

I beta'd this quickly, trying to get it out on time, so please forgive any errors or anything that I missed.

And Rie, Happy Birthday again from all of us. Thanks for letting us share your birthday with you. You are so amazing and talented and we all feel so blessed to have you as a friend and a part of our lives.

With love from the Bad, Broken and Dead Thread girls. (Why do I feel like I am forgetting a part of that?)

**Participants-  
**Diane/aka RosaBella75/IslandWoman221  
Kari/aka RowanMoon  
Liz/aka SlobberMonkey  
Jo/aka TwiFanUK  
Jenn/aka Winterstale/Clairedelune  
Mer/aka Frol  
Ape/aka GasawayAlley  
Amanda/aka JaspersBrand  
Gillian/aka Viola Cornuta  
V/aka Vanessarae  
And moi, your emcee and host-  
Tosh/aka AmeryMarie.

**Bella's Birthday**

I hate birthdays in general--mine, someone else's--doesn't matter.

Everything about them sucks. I hate the shitty cakes with their even shittier frosting, all of which is further ruined by the wax that drips all over them from the candles. I dislike the pastel birthday candles and I loathe the trick kind that don't blow out. I get no enjoyment out of wrapping paper, birthday cards, streamers, balloons, glitter, party hats, and party favors or games of any kind. Surprise parties should be called what they really are--ambushes that you are required to pretend to enjoy. Let's be honest, after your 21st, birthdays cease to matter. You don't get any new rights. You just get a few more wrinkles and closer to death.

Today is my 36th birthday and I knew before I even woke up this morning that it was going to be a shitty day. If I didn't have to work, I wouldn't have bothered getting out of bed at all, but I gotta pay the bills somehow and my brilliant wit doesn't seem to be cutting it. I had taken pains to make sure that no one at work knew when my birthday was, so imagine my surprise when I arrived this morning to find out the cat was out of the bag courtesy of the rather embarrassingly large floral arrangement and annoying cluster of balloons sent by my soon-to-be ex-bestfriend, Alice.

I arrived at the office late, having had a client meeting across town first thing. By the time I walked in the door, the rest of the staff had had plenty of time to prepare. When I walked in the door I was greeted with a sparkly birthday banner and a cupcake with one of those supposedly cheerful candles that burns like a sparkler--all fizzy-like. _Oh, joy!! _I gritted my teeth and smiled through the repeatedly offered birthday greetings, the countless lame jokes, the compulsory group birthday card and one rather bad, off-key rendition of Happy Birthday complete with cheesy follow-up lines..._and many more and channel four, and Scooby-Doo on channel two..._

My mother called at noon for her usual passive-aggressive birthday chat_. When you are you and that boyfriend of yours going to get married, Isabella? You're not getting any younger, you know? You're almost past your childbearing years already. I'd like to be a grandmother before I die. You know, you were almost done with high school when I was your age. When are you going to come visit? You don't call often enough. Blah, blah, blah_. I swear to god it hasn't changed--other than the ages--since the first time I heard it at twenty two. I managed to get off the phone with her in record time--I only had to hear about how much of a disappointment I was for thirty minutes instead of the usual forty five to an hour--thanks to the fast thinking of my assistant, Angela. _God bless her!_

I managed to make it through the day without Hulkella making an appearance and just wanted to come home and soak in the oversized whirlpool tub that made the the rent for my ridiculously expensive apartment worth it, but I didn't get to. _I did get hit with regret over having given the my dimunitive friend, Malice, a spare key 'just in case.'_

"Sur-prise!!!" was shouted at me by the twenty or so people hiding behind the furniture in my apartment when I opened the door and flipped on the light.

I suffered through another horrible singing of _Happy Birthday_, this time sans the additional lines at the end, thankfully. I pasted another smile on my face and spent the entire party plotting ways to make Alice pay. Three hours later, the last person--not Alice because she was smarter than that--finally left. I poured myself a big glass of red wine and set them on the edge of the tub before crawling into the tub...finally. When I finally got out, at nearly an hour later, it was after ten and he still hadn't called. I'm a woman and therefore I am full of contradictions. As much as I hated people acknowledging my birthday, I still expected my longterm beau to call me. We had never been apart for a single birthday since we had started dating.

He felt awful that he wouldn't be here this year, but...work beckoned. Still--no phone call? _Seriously?_ I finished my glass of wine and crawled into our cold and empty bed, a little bit heartbroken--he had fogotten my fucking birthday--and a little bit angry--I bet he was too busy with _her_ to remember to call me. I knew Jane was just his coworker, he had no interest in her and I knew he would never cheat, but I didn't trust the bitch. Images of the two of them having a couple drinks at the hotel bar at the end of the day, Edward tipping back a few too many and ending up in her hotel room poisoned my mind.

Unable to take not knowing any longer, I gave in and dialed his cell. It went straight to voicemail. _He had better have a damn good excuse. _I hung up furious. Surprisingly, I fell quickly fell asleep, but it wasn't very restful. I was assaulted by dreams of Edward between Janes alabaster thighs, Jane on her knees in front of Edward with his cock buried in her mouth, etc. A little before midnight, having been asleep for less than an hour, I awoke with a start to a strange thud from somewhere in my room. A screamed at the top of my lungs when someone sat down beside me on the bed and wrapped their arms around me.

"Easy, Bells! It's just me, baby. I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't expect you to be awake."

I rolled towards him and began to strike at him with my hands--not registering at first, that the flat of my palms were making contact with his bare skin--as I cursed at him. "Why the hell haven't you called me? Did you forget it was my birthday...?"

On and on I went--Edward chuckling at my display of fury the entire time.

"Just what do you have to say for yourself, Edward Anthony Cullen? And what the hell are you doing home?"

I was expecting to hear some lame-ass excuse like _my battery died._

"I wrapped things up a day and a half early and then caught the first flight to Seattle that I could. I wanted to get be home on your birthday to surprise you." He looked at the clock. "Looks like I just barely made it."

My face flamed bright red as realization struck me. He hadn't called because he'd been busting his ass to get home to me. Trying to save some face I gave one last half hearted swipe at his chest and muttered, "You know I fucking hate surprises."

His unrepentant smirk showed that he could tell I was full of shit. Running the back of his index finger down the side of my cheek he leaned in to breath in my ear.

"Does that mean you'd rather I went back?"

I shivered and felt my nipples harden as his breath and velvet voice caressed my ear. "Oh, hell no!" I moaned.

I turned and captured his lips in mine, feeding on them like they were my last meal. His momentary smugness and chesty chuckle quickly died and replaced with a low growl as he flipped me onto my back, returning the ferocity of my mouth in equal parts with his own.

Panting I turned to kiss his shoulder as his lips trailed across my jaw to my ear, grasping the tender lobe momentarily between his teeth before exhaling as he released it. My whole body clenched and shivered at the sensation. He chuckled. The brat loved taunting me and how predictable my reactions were to him.

He quicky made his way down my neck and chest--paying homage to my nipples in passing--as I lay panting and moaning. Grasping his luscious hair in my fingers, I guided and encouraged him to just the right spots. When he got to the bottom of my torso his full lips peppered the sensitive skin with open mouthed kisses, but avoided where I wanted him most in favor of descending even lower, down my thighs to my knees ankles and finally my feet.

I inhaled deeply in anticipation. Not to disappoint me he began adding little swipes of his tongue to the kisses he lavished my feet with before nearly taking my big toe in his mouth. Mouth agape he breathed out a hot blast of air over my toe.

"Unngh!" I grunted, feeling a warmth seep from between my thighs. I looked down to see a devilish spark in his eyes as they bored into my own from below the heavy ridge of his brow. My mouth fell open and I'm sure my eyes glazed over with lust as he oh so slowly closed his mouth around my toe, swirling his tonge against the pad and sucking strongly.

"Ahhhh!" I keened, arching sharply off the bed as his hands firmly held my ankle.

"Jesus Christ, Edward! That's intense."

He chuckled to himself, closing his mouth again over this newfound erogenous zone, my eyes rolled back in my head as I breathed a ream of low curses. I couldn't control my body's reactions to his delectable teasing-- which rendered me spasmodic beneath him like someone suffering electroshock therapy.

"I love that you only swear when you are turned on." Crawling his way back up my squirming form, his humid breath stole across the nape of my neck as he nuzzled and nipped the sensitive skin there.

Stiff and straining, his hard cock ground against my left thigh. I savagely squeezed and kneaded his muscular ass, reveling in the hard strength of his wet-dream-of-a-body.

I thanked God, once again, for blessing me with such a gorgeous specimen of man for a lover.

Trailing his hands down my ribs, his thumbs brushed the sides of my breasts, causing bolts of electricity to shoot south and a fresh stream of arousal to flow forth. Needing the extra contact to quell some of the burning desire I arched my hips upwards and brushed against his straining erection.

"Jesus, Bell!" he exclaimed, as his cock slipped between my wet folds and was engulfed in my juices. Rubbing his tip against my clitoris, he buried his face into my neck further and a strained groan left his throat. His hips shifted as my own bucked up to meet him without any conscious thought.

"More, Edward," I urged, my voice sounding breathless with passion. Instantly, his hand snaked down my back and he cupped my bare ass pulling me closer with each thrust. With each drive of his cock against my slickness, my moans escalated, causing Edward to thrust against me with more force than the previous pass.

The animal in Edward seemed to be released by the ever growing sounds coming from my throat. While leaving one hand firmly planted on my rear, he brought the other to the back of my neck, twining his fingers into it and pulling. Noticing the effect it had on me, he added more strength, bringing me even more pleasure than I thought possible. Who would have thought I liked it rough?

"You like that don't you Isabella?" Fuck, he knows what it does to me when he uses my full name! With that one question, my pleasure increased ten-fold. I was barely able to get out a breathy 'Yes,' but I knew if I didn't answer him, he'd stop until I did, and I couldn't stand even the thought of stopping right now. At my confirmation, he gave another tug while, at the same time, squeezing my ass roughly. I didn't know if I'd be able to take much more of this without dying from the pleasure I was feeling, but I was more than willing to try. And oh, what a way to go!

Without slowing the furious pace he had set, Edward grabbed my legs throwing them both over his left shoulder. The new angle combined with the added tightness caused us both to moan in tandem. I swear I could feel him my in belly now. How he could hit such a depth without hurting me I'll never know, but I'll be thankful forever for it. "I'm the only one that'll ever make you feel like this. I'm the only one who could ever....hit...this...spot." With each word he thrust harder and deeper, his cock hitting my g-spot every time. I was so close I could feel the tingles shooting all the way down to my toes. He knew I was close, but he wasn't letting up yet. He wouldn't let me fall that easy tonight.

* * *

_"Well?!" _

_"That's it." _

_"Bull-fuckin'-shit, Jizz-per. You stopped cause he's fuckin' pussy and not ass." Bubba let a Ny-Quil scented belch fly, rattling the precariously hung screen door until it swayed, one last time, and fell from the double wide, sliding over Bubba's Kubota four wheeler and coming to rest against Eddie's F-250._

_"If that scratched my paint, I'mma fuck your ass up, you heap of hillbilly shit," Eddie snarled. He readjusted Bella on his lap for a better view down her new GNR tank top and nodded towards Junior. "Go ahead, braw."_

_Rose leaned over Junior's shoulder, her eyes narrowing at the glowing screen of M'Esme's 'Machine'_

_"He's not kidding, it's blank."_

_"Well if that ain't The Suck!." Bella whined and sunk further into Eddie's broad chest. "Baby, you know I love my fanfic almost as much as taxidermy." She looked up at Eddie through her eyelashes as she twirled a strand of her chocolate locks around her finger. "Fix it, darlin," she purred._

_"Well, it sure as shit ain't The Edward they's writin' about," _

_"An' you're suddenly the authority on fanfic, braw?" Eddie's eyebrow twiched in anticipation of Bubba embarrassing the ever-loving shit out of himself once again._

_"We read it frequently," Rose purred as she sat on Bubba's lap. "Some of those women are sick, twisted…and completely inspirational."_

_"I like me some Dickward m'self" Bubba chuckled. _

_"Oh, me too," Bella agreed, her giggle launched her perfect globe-like breasts into a full jiggle that set Eddie's head to bouncing in time like a metronome. "The Edward's kinda...well…he's kinda a pussy."_

_"He won't touch her," Bubba explained as he chewed on his corn-cobb pipe, nodding sagely._

_The crowd assembled on the porch couch and various aluminum chairs gasped audibly; then a full Mormon Tabernacle Choir of laughter errupterd, ringing through Luxury Hollows. Even Malice's ominous crow-like cackle joined the chorus, raising a chill on several of these already quite-cold beings._

_"I like Darkward," Malice whispered as the din died away, din-killing being one of her particular talents._

_"You would," Eddie muttered as a cloud of quiet fell over the once festive gathering._

_"Well, we have to add something," Rose said. "It is for Rie."_

_"Miz Rie!? Hell, yeah! That's one hawt bitch!" Bubba exclaimed, reaching for another bottle of NyQuil from the cooler. Turning to him, eyebrow raised, Rose cleared her throat delicately._

_"Really?"_

_"Aw, baby....you know this is all yours." _

_"Junior, add this, and hurry. Maw's leaving the house on a tear, and she'll be askin' for her machine. She had to wash chicken blood out of Bubba's clothes again and the feathers clogged the agitator of her new worshin' machine." Eddie began, pondering his Rie-doll's particular penchants._

_"Whafuck?" Bubba protested, his voice rising into a squeal. _

_"Shut up, Bubba!" chorused the entire gathering._

_Eddie considered, and then a broad smile spread across his face. He knew his Rie well. While it wasn't his particular mug of Miller's, his special girl deserved the best._

_"Here, write this," he said and a hush fell over the gathering. Even Bubba managed to just shut the fuck up._

* * *

He wouldn't let me fall that easy tonight. Slowing his furious assault of my senses from ruthless slam dance to the calculated seduction of a tango, Edward brought me back from the edge again. I hovered at the precipice of release, my body aching to arch and spasm as I moaned his name.

He was - leaving?! No, not leaving, just opening the door.

My eyes fell shut as I gasped for a steadying breath. Someone else had entered the room.

"Well, now, what do we have here?" toned another masculine voice. "Why, good evening, Bella darlin'. What's got you buckin' like an untamed bronco?"

Panicked, I searched the room for the owner of the voice. He stood beside the bed, arms folded across his chest and he smiled lazily.

Jasper!

How I longed for relief, and now it was blessedly at hand! In the form of the handsomest man in shoe leather. Edward left us alone, the door slamming behind him. I was glad to see him go.

"Oh, Jasper! You don't know how happy I am to have you near." I threw my arms around his firm yet pliant shoulders and plunged my hands into his collar-length, dirty-blond mane. "Can you help me, please?"

"Bella, you know we are all here for you. Every boy you ever met longs to tangle in the net you cast. Tell me, darlin'. What do you need?"

My needs were indeed strong, thwarted as I had been so recently by Edward, even though he knew me so well, loved me so deeply.

My cheeks flooded with shame. "Jasper, promise you won't think less of me. This means so much. I have to go to the ladies! Spend a penny, let the flood gates loose, have a sit down. I need to take a leak!

"Please, if you care anything about me at all, get Edward out of the bathroom. How many times does he have to lock the door in my face? Why does he constantly need to look at himself in the mirror and rearrange his messily perfect, polished bronze, copper penny, black when wet, passionately tugged, tempestuously tangled hair?"

My thighs tingled and ached, my brain screamed for his touch. My bladder wanted to cry!! Jasper closed his eyes and growled out, "Jesus Darlin', I can smell you from here and your frustration is giving me fits! I'll see what I can do."

He vanished into the loo where Edward was...pacing? Freaking out? Pinching his nose? Rubbing one out? Dear lord, why was he torturing me so? It's not nice to leave a lady aching!

Edward emerged with his tell-tale shame face on. Not wasting a glance at him, I sprinted past him for a stall. One physical need down...one more to go!

After washing my hands, I tousled my hair and smoothed down the skirt of Alice's fashion altar offering and made my way back to my man of steel.

Once back in Edward's room, I noticed him perched on the edge of his bed. The soft glow of a light in the corner cast the room in opulent shadows. His anxious face half obscured by dusk, transformed into a burning grin as he shot to his feet and met me half way, his bare feet silent on the thickset carpet.

"Magnificent."

Edward's statement sent joules of pleasure so intense, my brain short circuited for a moment. The breaker switch slammed back into the 'on' position, feeding every live nerve in my body. His hands folded to my cheeks as he pulled me in for a kiss. He tilted my head to fit our lips closer. Slanting them to smooth and pin together with enough pressure to ensure I felt a jolt of pleasure straight to my toes and back again, to swirl and curl around in my belly like sugar and cream. Thick and lush feelings ran rampant, will and nil to the outposts of my skin.

My movements became erratic. I pushed, he pulled. Frenzied and frantic. Edward turned us and took his time walking me backwards until we reached the edge of the bed. When the back of my knees hit, I lost balance and began to topple down, but his strong arms were there to keep me from falling. He laid me back, settling his considerable weight on me. His larger frame nosing between my thighs, grazing and pushing up against me where I needed him most.

He broke our kiss and propped himself up on his forearms to look at me. His safari green eyes bore into mine promising so much fleshly delight. I squeezed my arms tight around his back in assurance to let him understand that I was ready to receive his gift. Rubbing my nose with his, he reached behind himself to capture my hand with his and placed it above my head, he then repeated the action with the other. This action caused my breasts to strain up, jutting towards Edward so he could tongue at my nipples through the thin fabric of my blouse. He grazed his teeth around them, none too gently, biting, crazing. My nipples swelled and oscillated through an invisible string connected straight to my clit. They pulsated in tandem, fluttering and aching. Pleasure radiated from my pussy, drenching my panties.

Edward's six million dollar cock bulged and lunged against me though his fly, testifying his arousal to me—my own bionic man come-to-life. I was sure I'd be able to keep up with his mechanized stick of bliss. I welcomed the challenge and pushed myself onto him--shimmying, grinding, applying generous tension.

There was no stopping the bullet train locomoting through our bodies, threatening to derail us. Edward let go of my hands and helped me to sit up so he could slip the fabric from my shoulders. The buttons slid easily free of their openings, revealing skin, which he generously placed kisses on as it came available to his plump lips.

His mouth followed my clavicle to where the shoulder rounded, then followed the slight curve of my bicep. The inside of my elbow was next, and I couldn't help the chills that made me nearly giggle. My forearm then received plenty of attention before he moved on to my wrist, my palm, and then each finger was slowly sucked into his mouth, his tongue wrapping delicately around and squeezing, one at a time. By the time he was done with that arm, I was more than ready to go, but he set those plans on the back burner for another few minutes while he lavished the same attentions to my other arm. I wasn't sure that I had ever felt so incredibly and unbelievably worshiped in that manner before. I certainly enjoyed it.

I decided it was time for his mouth to be other places, though, and firmly grasped his head in my hands, stilling him momentarily. He turned his emerald eyes to meet mine, waiting for my instruction.

"We've got time for sweet later. Please, just fuck me."

I saw a flash of something in his eyes--my guess was desire--before he hummed so fiercely it was nearly a growl, and practically ripped my pants off. My eyes widened for a split second before my mouth curled into a wicked grin and I reached down to effectively rid him of his pants as well.

As soon as his dick was freed I forgot completely about the aching desire to have him inside me, I was overwhelmed with a need to taste him. I pushed firmly against his chest until he was lying flat on his back and not-so-little Eddie was standing proud waiting for some attention. I gave the tip just a quick, teasing lick and then blew a warm breath across it. Edward's hips jerked off the bed and a loud hiss left his lips before he informed me, "Its not nice to tease, little girl!"

I let out a breathy laugh and replied "I'm not teasing baby, I'm just getting warmed up."

I was done with slow at that point, so I leaned forward to take as much of his glorious cock into my mouth as I could manage. When his swollen head hit the back of my throat I forced myself to relaxed and went a little deeper still.

"Fuck, Bella! Shit...I love your fucking mouth!"

I moaned with his dick still partially in my throat and he thrust his hips slightly at the same time. His strong hands grabbed my hips forcefully--that's gonna bruise--and lifted my ass so that I was sitting on his face with my head still between his thighs. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked all the way to the tip, licked the slit and gave a little swirl before plunging back down. When I felt a light bite on my clit, I jumped a bit and let out a groan that shocked even me at its depth.

_Oooooh, I love it when naughty Edward comes out to play!_

And play was definitely his aim. In what seemed like a whisper of an instant, Edward lifted me from his face and pinned me to the bed, his ragged breath bathing my face in a perfume of my musk and his own sweetness. His mouth pressed against mine, the intoxicating scent infiltrated my senses and I greedily licked my slick juices from his full lips and chin.

"Do you like how we taste together, love?" he asked needlessly.

My ravenous assault on his mouth answered his query. His long pale fingers dipped inside me again and again, twirling and twining, as his torturous thumb twitched delicately just beyond my aching clit. As his fingers withdrew from me, I moaned over their absence and followed those magic dexterous digits with my needy pussy. My hips propelled my core back towards it's source of ultimate pleasure and almost unbearable torment.

"More, love." He glossed my lips with my own arousal and I licked greedily at his fingers.

"Oh, Edward, please...please..." I moaned, writhing against him, nudging at his engorged cock that lay nestled in the crevice between my hip.

His lips hovered beside my ear. I could see him smile out of my peripheral vision and then his magic tongue flicked over my earlobe like a viper testing its surroundings.

"What is it, love? You seem quite distraught. Should I stop? This seems to be making you very uncomfortable." His tongue flicked at my earlobe again.

"Noooooo..." I gasped. "Can't take it...oh, God, Edward, I need you inside me."

Grasping his dick in one hand and pressing my hip into the mattress with the other, he slipped the thick head just a hairsbreadth inside my neglected, aching walls. So close. I strained in futility with my hips against his weight and restraining hand.

"How do you want it, love?" The tone of his voice lowered perceptibly as he whispered once again into my ear, dipping forward just barely.

"H-hard," I whined.

"Oh, you perfect slut." He sneered playfully. "Bella wants a hard fuck. Are you my whore, Bella?"

"Yes! Oh, Edward, you, only you, please...make me your whore!" I screamed.

"Darling, girl," Edward chuckled, "keep your voice down, we don't want to wake Charlie."

At the moment, I couldn't care less about waking Charlie. All I could think about was getting Edward's cock inside me and easing the pain that was coursing through my lower regions.

"Please, Edward...fuck me hard. I can't....I don't...no more"

His dark chuckle vibrated against my ear and I could feel it all the way to my clit. Gah! He was killing me and he knew it.

"Ah, my Bella, how I love to hear you beg." His own voice was strained and I knew I was going to win soon. He could play all he wanted, but I could feel the slight quiver of his body through the tip of his cock as it teased against me. He was aching as much as I.

"Edward Cullen...if you don't slam your cock into me soon, I may just combust…and Charlie will certainly hear that!" I forced through my teeth.

"Well, I don't want to bring the Chief's ire down my head." And he pushed inside me in one quick movement. I bit my lip as I swallowed the scream pushing at my teeth upon finally feeling him filling me, stretching me, right where I needed him most.

Edward was on a mission now. His thrusts were fierce and barely controlled as he rode me hard. I felt his head hit my cervix and my hands scratched at his back.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The words were all I could manage as each thrust brought me closer to spinning out of control. Sweat collected on Edward's forehead as his lips clamored over the skin of my neck and chin.

The increased onslaught of sensation drove all capacity for coherent speech from my lust ridden brain. I braced my open, panting mouth against his shoulder, straining not to bite too deeply, while muting my cries. My fingers gripped the deep ridges his muscular back as the tensions wound more and more tightly deep within me. Each pulse of our bucking bodies filled the air with the sounds and smells of our wet, slapping flesh, taking me higher to the heretofore unknown precipice of carnal pleasure.

Edward's arms snaked under my arching body, firmly grasping my shoulders from underneath, his hands next to my ears, anchoring me and allowing him to pound even more fiercely into me with each thrust. It created the perfect friction and slapped my clit in a maddening stacato rhythm.

"Edward, more! I need just a little more!" I mewled into his taut flesh.

His answering growl as his teeth bit onto the underside of my jaw unleashed a tidal wave within me. I was unexpectedly thrown from the heights of pleasure, shattered and remade in the same instant. Almost faster than I would have thought possible, I found Edward's mouth clamped over my own, thankfully silencing the screams of pleasure I had no capacity to mute for myself.

Edward's thighs quivered, his thrusts erratically undulating and he bellowed his own release into my mouth not a moment after I felt the fluttering of my inner muscles clamp down on his cock buried deep within me. My body strained, my legs clamped tightly around his hips, and I was dimly aware of his struggle to not be thrust out of my heated core by the sheer power of the orgasm cascading though me. Edward stilled after a few final undulating motions, milking the last of his climax while effectively bringing me down from my shattering orgasm.

Our nostrils flared and the hot air of our panting breaths stroked and flowed around the skin of our locked mouths as we broke apart, desperate to meet the oxygen debt of our straining muscles.

"Oh, my God, Edward!"

"Yes…God…me," he smugly stated between great gulps of heavily sex-charged air.

He didn't even attempt to pull out or remove his heavy body that was blanketing mine. Our slick flesh reveled the connection, still steeping in moisture from our play. Edward gave a few experimental pushes back in and I could feel his cock--still at half mast--poking me deliciously, my clit kissing his pubic bone. With every thrust, it felt as if a car battery had been cabled to the nerves underneath my hood, jump starting me with the intensity of 15,000 watts aimed straight for my poor, unsuspecting La La.

My right leg shot straight out as another orgasm ripped the seams of my soul apart. My clit swelled and pulsated, the pop of each stitch tearing away at the fabric of my being. I rode it out hard, just as I rode his perfect hard cock. Edward didn't even move, just shoved himself up into me as far as he could, feeding and flexing his dick, bobbing it in time with the ladygasms currently hijacking my vagina. There was no stopping the freight train that was barreling its way through my body and short circuiting my brain.

If not for him holding me down to this earth, I'm positive I would have combusted and burned until all that was left of me a pile of me was snowy ashes to be carried away with a breeze. I cried out my surprise and my gratitude to God for creating a man who seemed custom built to give me such sensual enjoyment and for building me to receive such raw pleasure.

Edward held me to him as I finished my last gyrations. He chuckled deeply, the sound rumbling from his chest into mine and then he began to laugh in earnest, causing his cock to dance a jig inside of me, lapping it's mushroom head up against my sweet spot--now swollen from so much stimulation.

I giggled, "No more, Edward! I can't handle it!"

He bent his knees and sat up as he withdrew his cock from me with a resounding _squelching_ noise. _Oh, yeah, I was so very wet still._ His dick was engorged, bruised looking, and glistening with both our juices as he wrapped his long fingers around it and slapped me straight on my clit. Rapidly. Repeatedly. Earning a slap to the nipple from me. Then his face turned serious. His fingers began to pump and squeeze over the shaft, shuttling over the rope-like veins and purple head.

I sat up and turned my body to lay down with my lips underneath his tight sac. I knew how he liked to be kissed and sucked. I took each ball into my mouth, tonguing them and tasting myself on the quickening skin. Edward growled in appreciation as he reached down with his left hand to strum at a nipple, drawing it up tight, stretching it between his fingers, then clamping down, twisting almost cruelly, just the way I liked it.

Leaning back just slightly, he pushed his way past my lips to re-lubricate his cock, sinking all the way to the back of my throat and beyond. I could deep throat him with some practice and being as lax and boneless as I was right now, it was not problem. My fingers found their way up the shaft, working it along with his movement in and out of my mouth, my saliva just the right viscosity to slick his steely skin.

Several thrusts of his hips later, he pulled out with a pop from my suctioned lips and palmed himself once more. I went back to work kissing his thighs, pouching the corrugated skin hanging below as it drew higher and higher until, with a groan and a loud, "fuck!", Edward let loose streams of body temperature cum all over my chest and belly. He filled the indent of my belly button to overflowing and the thick milky fluid, coursed down my sides, tickling as it snaked its way to the sheets beneath me.

Edward fell onto his side next to me, breathing erratically again as I laid there with a Cheshire cat smile eating up most of my face.

"Jesus Christ, Bella! That was hot as fuck!"

"I know, baby," was my cocky reply. "Now how about you return the favor, lover. I think I am ready for some more."

He groaned, with a wicked look on his face and then pounced. Thus began round two. By the time we finally could go no more out from sheer physical exhaustion, several hours and at least three more rounds later, it was dawn and I had already called in sick to my office. _So what if it was the day after my birthday, let the bastards talk. _

Curled together on the floor, we were nearly asleep when I glanced over at Edward and asked, "Was Jasper here tonight? And my father?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me and said, "Love, I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about."

I shrugged and let it go, but as I drifted off, I couldn't help thinking that there was something in his eyes that said he knew exactly what I was talking about. Oh, well. I will find out about it sooner or later.

"Thanks for the fuckawesome birthday surprise, baby. I love you."

"More than life, Bella."

The End

We love you Riesling! Mwah!!!  
Hope you enjoyed our silly little round robin!!


End file.
